starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
The Adherent Clans
Noble House Template Overview The name given to populations that have submitted to The Order and await assimilation into The Atlas. *Aba Nurn (Bene gesserit) A social, political and religious group *Aba Weld (Bene Tleilax) *The MLM - Material Liquidation Merchants (CHOAM) *The Honoured (The Honored Matres) *The Technological Archeologists - Technarch (Ixians) *The Landed (The Landsraad) * Factions to be Reworked * Mentats * Sardaukar * Spacing Guild * Suk School * Swordmasters Philosophy History Origins Formation Government and Politics Economy Society and Culture Military Order Legions *Legion - 2 or more Corps *Corps - 2 or more Divisions *Division - 3 or more Brigades *Brigade - 3 or more Regiments *Regiment - 2 or more Battalions *Battalion - 4 or more Companies *Company - 2 or more Platoons *Platoon - 2 or more Squads *Squad - 2 or more Sections *Section - 4 or more Legionary's Specialist Deployments *Heavy Weapons Squad - 2-3 Specialty Trained Legionary's *Special Weapons Squad - 6 Specialty Trained Legionary's *Storm Trooper Squad - 1 Sergeant, 1 Corporal, 6-10 Specialty Trainer Legionary's Tier 1 Infantry *Field Commander *Scout *General Infantry *Marines *Heavy Infantry * Armour *Scout Bike *Light IFV *Transport *T1 Tank/Walker Tier 2 Infantry *Scout Bike Veterans *Heavy Infantry Veterans *Heavy Weapons Team *Shock Infantry * Armour *Scout Tank/Walker *Heavy Scout Tank/Walker *Artillery Tank/Walker *Main Tank/Walker Tier 3 Infantry *Heavy Infantry Elites *Commandos Armour *Heavy Assault Infantry *Heavy Tank/Walker *Heavy Artillery *Assault Transport *Heavy Main Tank/Walker *Heavy Weapons Assault Platform *Heavy Scout Tank Veterans Tier 4 Infantry * Armour *Heavy Weapons Assault Platform Veterans * Tier 5 Infantry * Armour *Advanced Heavy Scout Tank Veterans *Advanced Heavy Weapons Assault Platform Veterans Order Star Legions Tier 1 Strike Craft *Fighter *Bomber Corvetes *Scout Corvete *Patrol Corvete *Heavy Patrol Corvete *Heavy Multirole Corvete Frigates *Patrol Frigate Cruisers *Light Cruiser (Combat) *Light Cruiser (Carrier) *Amphibious Assault Cruiser (Transport) *Amphibious Assault Cruiser (Combat) Tier 2 Strike Craft *Scout *Interceptor *Advanced Fighter *Advanced Bomber Frigate *Heavy Patrol Frigate *Support Fire Frigate *Point Defence/Anti-Strike Craft Frigate Cruiser *Amphibious Assault Cruiser (Combat) T2 *Assault Cruiser (Combat) *Multirole Strike Cruiser *Assault Cruiser (Carrier) *Light Ship Of The Line *Advanced Amphibious Assault Cruiser Carrier *Escort Carrier Tier 3 Strike Craft *Fighter Bomber *Multirole *Heavy Fighter *Heavy Bomber Corvete *Missile Corvete Destroyer *Missile Support Destroyer (Combat) *Missile Support Destroyer (Carrier) Cruiser *Escort Cruiser Battleship *Ship Of The Line Tier 4 Strike Craft *Heavy Multirole *Stealth *Multirole Gunboat *Advanced Heavy Fighter *Advanced Heavy Bomber Cruiser *Advanced Assault Cruiser (Combat) *Missile Cruiser Carrier *Carrier Battleship *Advanced Ship Of The Line *Heavy Battleship Tier 5 Strike Craft *Advanced Interceptor Carrier *Battle Carrier Battleship *Siege Engine *Advanced Heavy Battleship Tier 6 Cruiser *Battlecruiser *Heavy Battlecruiser Battleship *Heavy Advanced Ship Of The Line Tier 7 Cruiser *Advanced Heavy Battlecriuser Carrier *Heavy Battle Carrier Battleship *Battleship Dreadnought *Artillery *Assualt *Carrier *Super Weapon Tier 8 Battleship *Advanced Battleship *Experimental Battleship Organizations Ranks Associations Clan Houses A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Lesser Houses A B C D *House Dousqain E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Notable Members